


天空依然辽阔

by Yesan



Category: Full Metal Panic, Gintama, Gundam 00, Initial D
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesan/pseuds/Yesan
Summary: 大学au配对: 帕德里克·柯拉萨文×尼尔·迪兰狄尼尔中心，五千字轻松向除了主cp以外，其他出场人物配对皆可自由心证
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke/Takahashi Ryousuke, Katsura Kotarou/Sakamoto Tatsuma/Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke, Melissa Mao/Kurz Weber, Patrick Colasour/Neil Dylandy
Kudos: 2





	天空依然辽阔

1.

“终于完成了。”阿里路亚放下笔，一头栽到还没合起的课本上。左手在书桌上胡乱的摸来摸去。没摸到熟悉的触感。

“喂，提耶利亚，我手机放在床上了，帮我拿下——”

“不要，你自己上来拿。”意料之内的冰冷拒绝，“连这点小事都要别人帮你，阿里路亚你是没有自理能力吗？”

“不要那么嘴臭啊提耶利亚，你可怜的舍友才刚刚经历完论文的折磨。能不能对我有一点人道主义关怀……”阿里路亚的左手仍然在桌上胡乱的探索着。托论文死线的福，阿里路亚的书桌现在是他们寝室最杂乱的。“玛丽今天和我约好了让我给她直播，我该给她打电话了。”

“什么什么？你们在说什么直播？”尼尔从一边擦着头发一边走进宿舍。他刚刚洗完澡，身上还带着潮湿的热气。

与此同时阿里路亚的电话响了，他立刻跳起来，慌慌张张的去够他放在靠墙边的手机。在床上看着书的提耶利亚叹了口气，还是帮他把手机递下去。在另一边床上按着电脑的刹那飞速瞥了眼尼尔。尼尔头上顶着蓝色的毛巾，乐呵呵地看戏，没有注意到刹那复杂的眼神。

阿里路亚拿到手机时铃声刚好挂断，他快速解锁重新拨号过去：“喂，玛丽，我刚刚写完论文……嗯……他在呢……不，还没开始……等等！”

提耶利亚合上书，刹那合上电脑。他们同时拿起手机。尼尔把毛巾挂在脖子上，正收拾着宿舍。他对即将发生的事一无所知。

时钟指向7点30。阿里路亚把电话挂断，切换成视频，同时打开宿舍门走到过道上。

“尼尔学长！！”一个热情洋溢，充满感情的男声传到尼尔的耳中。他浑身一震。不会吧，他想，这可是12楼，男生宿舍最高一层。

“尼尔学长！”那个气势高昂的声音还在大喊，锲而不舍，不依靠任何现代工具：“请和我约会！！”

2.

“为什么帕德里克会知道我那天在宿舍？”

“……”

“……”

“……”

1206室的四个男生坐在咖啡厅的最里面，平时这样四个风格迥异的美男聚在一起，就是一道风景线，但是这次他们身边围绕着黑色的低气压，尤其低气压的中心是平日里最爽朗的那位。

这丝毫没有阻止其他学生偷瞄他们的视线。

尼尔头痛地揉揉太阳穴，妥协似的把声音压小了一些：“换个问题，为什么没有人告诉我这件事？你们都背叛我了吗！刹那和提耶利亚，别说你们什么都不知道，我不会信的。”

被点名了的刹那手上握着尼尔买给他的暖乎乎的牛奶，他抬起头看了眼另外两个人，还是开口了：“你今天会回来这件事是皇小姐在社团里说的。她说的时候帕德里克正好在门外。”

“没有告诉你是因为，帕德里克请我们帮忙保密。”阿里路亚接着说了下去。他挠了挠脸颊。

“他请你们保密，你们就真的什么都不告诉我？”尼尔震惊地瞪大眼睛，他看起来一副不敢相信自己被三个最信任的后辈推进坑里的样子。柔软的棕色刘海随着他的动作落在他的鼻梁上。

“我们只想说看看他会捣鼓出什么玩意，谁都没想到他直接变相告白了。”提耶利亚说道。他的表情看起来还是很冷静。他镜片后的眼睛飘到别处。

尼尔平静的听完，低下了头。过长的刘海遮住他的表情。刹那看见他放在咖啡桌上的拳头关节泛白，越握越紧。提耶利亚控制不住的抚弄自己的头发，阿里路亚飞速地掏出手机给玛丽发自己的遗书。

“所以，这也是你们迫不得已把帕德里克在男生宿舍下用蜡烛和玫瑰摆出爱心，还大喊我的名字的视频上传到学校论坛的理由？！”

3.  
“尼尔学长！我在这里！”红头发的青年站在游乐园大门门口，眼睛亮晶晶的，一只手背在身后，一只手奋力在空中挥舞。

“啊～青春。”丽莎·九条说。她戴着巨大的太阳帽和遮住她半张脸的墨镜，吸着葡萄汽水，长长的深红色卷发披在背上。她大大咧咧的隔着人群注视着目标，一副丝毫不担心被发现的模样。

“皇小姐！请低调一点，我们可是在跟踪中！”菲露特·古雷斯说。粉头发的女孩同样戴着墨镜，脖子上还挂着望远镜。她像模像样地抓着报纸挡着脸，把自己想象成电影里的帅气特工。

丽莎笑眯眯地看着面前的小姑娘劣质的伪装。她目光扫过周围的人群，嘴角勾起，什么也没说。

“玛丽说带了个朋友来，我们再等等。”阿里路亚对提耶利亚说。提耶利亚点了点头，表示没关系。两人沉默的在猛烈的阳光照射下站了一会，看着红发青年和他们爱尔兰室友的互动。他们看起来已经准备进游乐园了。

“所以说，”阿里路亚忍了又忍，还是忍不住打破沉默，“玛丽好奇想来跟看就算了，提耶利亚你为什么也跟过来？”

莱尔躲在绿化树后面，用力咬碎嘴里的冰块。蓝眼睛怒视着头顶几乎长出狗耳朵的红发青年，说：“就是这男的？”

刹那吸着莱尔买给他的冰可乐，“嗯”了一声。

他看见帕德里克把背着的手伸到尼尔面前，似乎送给了尼尔一个礼物。从他的角度，尼尔的身体刚好挡住了，导致他什么都没看见。他侧过头看向莱尔，莱尔一副怒气冲冲的样子，看上去随时有可能和帕德里克打上一架。

刹那和帕德里克是大学同班同学，而和迪兰狄双子则是青梅竹马。莱尔当初在志愿上故意填了和尼尔不同的大学，考上之后又悄悄跑去找刹那，要求刹那把尼尔的大学生活，事无巨细都告诉他。

喝着莱尔拿过来说是尼尔做的香蕉奶昔的刹那：“……”

刹那放下奶昔，问：“如果我不想考这个大学呢？”

莱尔自信地说：“你一定会考这个大学的。”

“……”，刹那继续说：“你是不是忽略了我和你们两个差了多少级？”

莱尔用看破不说破的眼神看着刹那。刹那慢慢被莱尔的眼神看的恼火，转身离开，还拿走了没喝完的奶昔。

后来刹那跳了高二高三，直接上了和尼尔同一所大学，还和尼尔住在了同一个宿舍。

“喂，刹那，发什么呆？”莱尔伸手在他眼前晃晃。他摇了摇头，举起可乐吸一口。

“我们进场吧。”

4.  
尼尔和帕德里克进入游乐园，先去玩了海盗船。帕德里克看到海盗船上飘荡的黑色的旗帜，金灿灿的船身，还有一个金发的海盗船长的雕塑，兴奋得不行。

尼尔心想，这艘海盗船的品味好奇怪。

尼尔问：“帕德里克，你怎么会想到两个大男人来游乐园约会？”

帕德里克说：“我也是第一次约男人……问了身边一圈人，还问了大佐。他们都说来游乐园一定可以很开心。哦，大佐是我前女……”他卡了一下，“是我高中时的女同学，前同学了。”

等他们上了船，尼尔本来想随便找个位置坐下来。但是帕德里克拉着尼尔跑到最后去坐着。

帕德里克：“我有一种奇怪的感觉。不，没什么大事。可能就是不太想在前面坐着吧。”

等海盗船开始摇摆了三下，前面出现了小骚动。一个穿着红色长风衣，戴墨镜的男人看起来想要解开他的安全带。他左边的银发男人和右边的长发男人一个压住他的手，一个捂住他的嘴。长发男人旁边还有一个戴着眼带的男人无动于衷的坐在旁边。

“前面在搞什么？”尼尔津津有味的竖起耳朵看戏。他隐隐听见眼带男人嘲讽的说：“……连海盗船都晕还想去……真是贫弱……”

帕德里克评价：“看起来关系很好。”

墨镜男人一直在挣扎直到海盗船停下来。他几乎是飞出场外就开始弯下腰对着垃圾桶呕吐。他身边的三个男人跟上去。长发男人轻柔地拍着他的背。

等尼尔和帕德里克准备去下一个项目时，尼尔看到眼带男人不知道从哪里掏出一瓶水，粗暴的灌墨镜男人。然后银发男人塞了根棒棒糖进墨镜男人的嘴里。

5.  
他们下一个项目是碰碰车。

帕德里克排队时激动的说：“学长！你等着看我大展身手！”

尼尔说：“你要用你高超的技术碾压小朋友吗？”

帕德里克：“……”

他环视四周，又重新打起精神：“没有，你看还是有成年人的！”

一个青年可能是听到帕德里克的声音，看了过来。他有一副干净清秀的亚洲面孔。尼尔微笑的对他点点头，他好像有点羞涩的，眼神错开来，也点了点头全是回礼。

他身边有两个更加高大的男人，黄头发的男人有危机感的瞪过来，黑头发的只是扫了一眼，然后状似不经意的侧了下身子，挡住了青年。

帕德里克瞪了回去。他是傲气的人，2000次各式各样的考试，每次都第一的战绩给他的底气。心上人不明不白的被人瞪了，不能打回去还不能瞪回去吗？

尼尔觉得黄毛和帕德里克之间仿佛有电光闪烁。他有点疑惑，不过很快就排到他们了，他也没当回事。

很快他就后悔了。

尼尔和帕德里克在一辆碰碰车上，两个手长脚长的成年男性，挤在一起非常的不舒适。但是工作人员看他们已经坐在一起，就默认这两人不会选别的车了。而场内最后一辆车恰好被黄毛和青年占据。黑头发的男人无奈的在外面等着。

这次离得近，尼尔听见青年对黄毛说：“启介哥，要不我还是等下一场……”话音未落就被黄毛强制拉在车里，说：“有我在你还信不过？”

尼尔看到黄毛得意的望过来，不用回头就知道帕德里克的表情。“我应该要下车。”他想。

提示音响起来。帕德里克发动了车子。

黄毛和帕德里克没有硝烟的比赛结束了。尼尔摇摇晃晃的走出去，觉得是心软的自己太傻。他余光看见青年，虽然也有点不稳，但是状态比他好多了。另一个黑发男人很快的搀住青年。尼尔没有继续看下去，他扶着灯柱表示需要缓一会儿。帕德里克愧疚的打转，又从包里掏出水，问他要不要喝。尼尔接过水瓶，对他笑一下，揉揉面前大狗的头发说：“没事，我坐一下就好了。”

6.  
“你们怎么也在这里？！”阿里路亚震惊地说，“都那么闲吗？”

“这是我的台词才对。你们为什么都来跟踪我哥？”莱尔阴沉着脸。他身后的刹那手里拿着莱尔给他买的棉花糖，像捧着朵白色的云。

提耶利亚和菲露特没有理会那两人，他们友好的分享着粉发女生的望远镜。莱尔不可置信的看着那两个人，恨不得叫警察来抓跟踪狂。

他忘记了自己现在的行为和他们没两样，如果不是因为天生的好视力，他也有可能带上他的望远镜。

丽莎·九条笑嘻嘻的说：“莱尔、刹那，既然遇上了，那不如一起行动吧。”

莱尔张口想要拒绝。他和这帮人不是很熟，仅仅只见过几面。他对面前的人的认知基本只有『是哥哥关系很好的朋友』这点。而且最重要的是，他们这帮人加在一起8个人，在一起行动的话一定会被尼尔发现！但是刹那抢在他面前说：“好的，皇小姐。”莱尔只好把拒绝的话吞回去。

他闷闷的走在这帮人中间，刹那专心吃着手里的云，阿里路亚和玛丽黏在一起腻腻歪歪，皇小姐噼里啪啦的按着手机，提耶利亚和菲露特专心致志的盯着远处商品店挑选商品的尼尔和帕德里克——天啊他哥哥居然亲手给那个红毛戴了个狗耳朵头箍！还笑得那么开心！

莱尔磨牙，菲露特抿嘴，提耶利亚捏紧拳头。

他们在商品店逗留了挺长时间，期间尼尔时不时会看看手机。莱尔想：“希望那只红毛能看懂我哥的暗示，哥哥已经很不耐烦了不要再纠缠了！”但实际上尼尔只是买了更多的纪念品，以及给红毛带上不同动物耳朵的头箍。

莱尔听见提耶利亚“啧”了一声。他赞同的看过去，三个人交换一个心照不宣的眼神。然后莱尔猛然醒悟，立刻扭头断开连接。

虽然说都在盯尼尔，但是莱尔就是不想加入他们。他狠狠地咬了一口刹那的棉花糖。刹那收回视线，瞥了眼莱尔。他宽容的什么也没说。仿佛年纪小的是莱尔，他大人有大量，不计较小孩闹脾气。

莱尔：……更生气了。

等莱尔转移注意力后，他才注意到，这个跟踪小队里有一个初次见的陌生面孔。

“你好，可爱的小姐。你也是是CB的一员吗？怎么以前没见过你？”

浅紫色头发的少女听到后看向他，她说：“你好，我叫艾纽·雷特纳尔。是CB的新成员。”

7.

“我们去玩射击游戏吧。”

“什么？学长刚刚说想去玩射击游戏吗？”帕德里克问。

“我刚刚什么也没有说。”尼尔看着身边人一脸热切，被逗笑了，“不过去试试也挺不错。”

他们走到了射击游戏的小摊前面，前面一个金发碧眼的青年大喊着：“毛姐手下留情！”接着被另一个身材锻炼的很好的黑头发女人拖走了。

小摊的老板正从地上捡起玩偶重新摆放在架子上，一个小男孩正激动的手舞足蹈的描述：“刚刚那个金头发的哥哥，好厉害！他就像这样，哗哗哗的，玩具全部都被打下来了。”

尼尔听得兴致勃勃，蹲下去和小孩搭起话：“真的吗？他那么厉害啊。”

帕德里克突然灵机一动：“学长，要不我们比一局吧？”

帕德里克低头凝视尼尔，他头上还带着尼尔给他买的小熊耳朵头箍。尼尔和小孩子说话时有着本人不自觉的温柔，当他听到帕德里克的提议时抬头，眼角的温柔还没散去，蓝色的眼睛仿佛有整片天空。帕德里克看见自己的身影印在那片天空里，他感觉心里被什么东西狠狠地撞了。

尼尔说：“行啊，你想要赌什么？”

帕德里克的喉结上下动了动，说：“输的人要答应赢的人一个条件。”

尼尔低头笑：“这个啊，没问题。”

“学长不要小瞧我！我可是很厉害的。”

“是吗？年轻人不要太早放大话。”

“学长，你射击好强！”在目瞪口呆的围观完行云流水百发百中的射击后，帕德里克眼睛亮闪闪的，崇拜的看着尼尔。尼尔的动作丝毫不拖泥带水，白皙的手稳稳的握着黑色的枪，干净利落冷静专注，而且一击必中。看尼尔的射击就是一种观感享受。

尼尔被逗笑了，他又揉了揉帕德里克的头发：“谢谢。”

“所以前辈会提什么要求？”帕德里克问。他看起来没有预期失败的低落，只有一点紧张。

“这个，我还没想好。”尼尔说，“你原本的计划是什么？说出来给我参考一下吧。”

帕德里克老老实实的回答：“我原本想让你在这里给我一个吻的。”

他的态度太过于理所当然，并不觉得他们还没有成为情侣，就要在大庭广众下亲吻有什么不对。尼尔诧异地睁大眼睛，问：“你不怕我拒绝吗？”

“不怕啊。学长又不是出尔反尔的人。”

“我不是说这个。如果我不喜欢你的话，你不担心从此以后我见都不愿意见你吗？”

“所以学长喜欢我吗？”帕德里克说，“我很喜欢学长。”

现在已经是下午了，晚霞红艳瑰丽，云彩肆无忌惮的在天空中舒卷。夕阳照在帕德里克的头发上。他们靠的不是很近，在有各种不同的摊子，人来人往的游乐园里，尼尔有点出神的想到：帕德里克的头发把天空染成了红色。

“我喜欢你，尼尔迪兰狄。可以和我交往吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 【友情出演】
> 
> 银魂片场：
> 
> 坂本辰马
> 
> 坂田银时
> 
> 桂小太郎
> 
> 高杉
> 
> 晋助
> 
> 头文字D片场：
> 
> 藤原拓海
> 
> 高桥凉介
> 
> 高桥启介
> 
> 全金属狂潮片场：
> 
> 克鲁兹·威巴
> 
> 梅丽莎·毛
> 
> 最后，感谢出演了五个角色的三木真一郎老师！【鞠躬】
> 
> 写这对cp是突发奇想。我先前从未想过这对，最近重看00时突然想到，尼尔像天空一样一直在包容所有人，CB越来越团结紧密可以说他是最大的功臣。是他主动去敲开每个人的心房。
> 
> 然后就想要一个去主动敲开他心门的人，00里活的最主动最肆意的就是帕德里克了吧w越看越喜欢他，一往无前的对着目标冲，喜欢就去约，看到敌人有破绽就出手（然后弄伤了尼尔的眼睛）
> 
> 我花了20秒说服自己这对cp，写了一半反应过来，站这对的可能只有我（悲）
> 
> 总而言之，本文虽然搀了很多私货，但中心只有一个：希望尼尔被所有人爱着！
> 
> 很久没写文了，自己写完重新看也觉得这什么鬼！写的也太幼稚了！所以最后还是要说:
> 
> 【谢谢你看到这里】
> 
> 虽然没人看的可能性比较大w
> 
> 2020.03.06


End file.
